


A Regular Day at School

by Mattricole



Series: Kris is Thirsty [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous-gender, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Every day was the same for Kris. Wake up, go to school, ignore the teacher. While the new kid doesn't really change anything, Kris finds them just too cute to ignore.





	A Regular Day at School

Every day was the same for you. The alarm clock would ring. You would turn it off and go back to sleep. Not long after your Mom would barge in your and Asr- would barge in your room, waking you up and pulling the curtains apart to bring in the accursed light.

You’d groggily wake up, go to the bathroom, do your business, and resist the urge to toss in one of Mom’s horrid smelling bath bombs into the toilet. Last time you had to get a part-time job at the local burger joint in order to raise money to fix it. And while you did enjoy hanging out with Azzy’s weird friend, it didn’t help when you would come home smelling like fried food and grease. You gave up getting the smell out of your clothes and threw them out, using some of the money Mom let you keep to get new ones.

Next, you would get in the car with Mom. She would hum along with the kid's bop cd she bought for you as she slowly drove the two of you to school. It was horrid, listening to kids sing censored versions of your favorite songs. At times like this, you wanted nothing more than to eject the cd, crush it into iddy biddy pieces and throw it out the window. 

But then you’d have to listen to your Mom’s scolding, her finger wagging in your face as she threatens to force you to sing at the churches next service. The very thought made you shiver involuntarily. 

“Kris, are you okay?” Mom asks, eyeing you curiously before turning back to the road. “Are you getting sick? Should I turn around and take you home?”

It was tempting, you admit, to fake illness and take a day off. It was Friday, a free three day weekend would be awesome to have.

You tell her no, that you’re perfectly fine. It was just the thought of weekend homework that caused you to shiver in fear.

“Ha ha! Oh Kris, you say the silliest things!” Mom laughs lightly. “Do not worry, my child. If you need help I’ll gladly go over your work with you.” And by that, she meant she would try to show you how to do it before giving up and doing it for you. Mom was always like that whenever she tried to teach you something. Once she tried to show you how to cook eggs. She stood next to you, hand on your shoulder as she went through the motions, before gently pushing you away, going stone silent as she concentrated on cooking you the perfect egg.

She meant no harm by it, you knew this for a fact. She just loved to spoil you. You knew that if you so wanted, you could just ignore going to University and instead sit at home playing video games all day long, your Mom doing whatever you ask of her, so long as you didn’t damage anything and went to church with her on Sundays.

You wouldn’t, of course. Bum off her you mean. Of course, you’d go to church with her, you hated it but it made her happy, so it was time you’d willingly sacrifice.

Finally, after a too long of a drive you make it to school, just barely making it on time. You leave the car, shutting the door behind you gently, Mom hates it when you slam the door, and over to your mother. Here comes the worst part of your day, worse than even Susie.

“Come along, my child,” your Mom says as she takes your hand in hers and leads you towards the school. Your face scrunches up in embarrassment as you resist the urge to groan. You’re a freshman in high school now, there really was no need to have your Mom hold your hand anymore.

You bite your tongue as you hear Mom’s happy humming. You breathe in slowly, reminding yourself this was one of the highlights of her day. If a little bit of embarrassment meant Mom had a wonderful start to her stressful day, then you’d just have to scowl and bare it silently.

You even managed to withhold your groan when she gave you a goodbye hug, even if the laughter of your classmates made you want to.

It was for your Mom, you told yourself repeatedly as you hurried off to class. You quickly sat down in your seat, ready to barely pay attention to Ms. Alphys as she prattles on about one thing or another. Maybe you’ll interrupt class by saying how much Mew Mew 2 sucked just to get her to lecture about how good it is or whatever for a good few hours. That was as good as any lullaby.

“Excuse me, class?” Ms. Alphys started, raising her finger in the air. “T-today I have good news! We have a new student joining us today!”

You did hear from your Mom that a new family moved in recently, a family of black goats or something, you barely paid attention, instead opting to steal her slice of pie. You love your Mom more than anything, but when it came to pie you snooze you lose. The look of shock and betrayal on your Mom’s face was gratifying as you took one last bite.

“Everyone, say hello to your new classmate, Ralsei!”

You didn’t care about the new kid, all you could think about right now was pie. Butterscotch, cinnamon, pumpkin, it didn’t matter. You just needed to stuff your face with some sort of-

“H-hello! My name is Ralsei! I’m new to town, a-and I hope we can be the best of friends!” 

You froze, your face stoic as always, but your eyes, hidden by your bangs, shined like the morning sun. Before you stood a black goat monster, their cheeks flushed red as they shyly met the gaze of your fellow classmates. The monster, Ralsei, you repeated over and over in your mind, squirmed from all the unwanted attention they were now getting.

Ralsei pulled their green hat down over their eyes. “I-it’s such a pleasure to meet you all!”

You wanted to hug him, to hug Ralsei. Ralsei, you couldn’t stop thinking it as you lowered your face, hoping you could get another glimpse into their eyes. You couldn’t much to your chagrin, but oh well. You would have plenty of opportunities later. 

“I’m sorry to say, Ralsei, but we’re out of desks, I’m afraid you’ll have to share for now-”

You quickly raise your hand, something you’ve never done before. You offered to share with Ralsei. Not only your desk, but your books, pencils (you actually managed to bring them for once), and anything else he would need. You would have also offered your soul, if Ralsei so desired, but everyone else already thought you were creepy, no need to add Ralsei to that list.

“O-oh, thank you, er…” You told Ralsei your name. “Kris! That’s a wonderful name!” To hear that from such a wonderful person filled you with a joy you haven’t felt since you forced your older brother to watch you kill Yoshi by dropping him down a pit.

“Thank you for offering, Kris! That’s very kind of you!” Ms. Alphys applauded you. You bit down on your lip, you didn’t want anyone seeing you smile as Ralsei brought a chair next to your desk, sitting down next to you. You scooted over, offering them more space.

“Th-thank you, Kris!” Ralsei smiled at you, delighted you essentially gave them half your desk. It was a bit cramped, your shoulders were touching, causing Ralsei’s blush to deepen. 

You could smell him, much to your delight. His scent wafting into your nose was a deep, personal pleasure. You realized now why everyone thought you were creepy, but you didn’t care. You were sitting next to Ralsei, a precious cinnamon roll who was too pure for this world.

It was stupid to think you were in love. You had just met this person. You knew nothing of their likes and dislikes, nothing of their hobbies, or whether or not they were attracted to humans. 

But perhaps you were stupid, cause you firmly believed you were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ralsei is just too precious. Too pure. I want my cinnamon roll to be happy!
> 
> Delta Rune is awesome too, hopefully we can get more KrisxRalsei fanfics, and though I'm not an active author I will try to help with that where I can!!!


End file.
